Yin & Yang
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Katara não sabe por que Zuko a revelara aquilo, mas, naquela noite, ela iria descobrir! ZUTARA


Yin e Yang

Por Polly Depp Weasley

- Ora, ora, ora... A menininha está ficando mais forte... – Ele sempre tinha um comentário idiota a fazer. Não era tão mais velho que Katara... E também não era melhor... Mas era muito mais convencido.

- Nossa lua já está ganha, Zuko. A guerra acabou! O que você quer? – Katara perguntou, se defendendo como podia dos ataques do dominador de fogo. – O Aang já te venceu. E venceu ao almirante Zao e ao Senhor do Fogo... O que você quer? Tem o seu reino de volta! Vá embora!

- Você não sabe o que eu quero, Katara... Até mesmo se soubesse, nunca me daria! – ele lançou uma labareda de fogo no rosto dela, mas só a esquentou. Fez um cumprimento de cabeça (que Katara não entendeu) e saiu.

- O que você quer, Zuko? – Katara perguntou, quando ele não estava tão longe.

- Você não pode me dar o que quero, Katara. – ele falou, sério. Não rude, ou desrespeitoso, como sempre. Mas Sério.

- O que você quer? Não deve estar feliz... – Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele.

- Não é nada disso, Katara. Volte para sua tribo e me deixe em paz. – ele se virou respeitosamente para ela, mas com os olhos baixos, e depois foi se retirando.

- Me diga, Zuko! – ela foi para frente dele, e o olhou com força. Olho no olho. Os castanhos dele quase perfurando os azuis dela.

- Quero você. – e roçou os lábios na boca dela. Mas ele não a beijou, saiu correndo e ela não conseguiu proferir palavra alguma.

----------------V---------------

"_Quero você_". Aquelas palavras latejavam na cabeça dela, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Ao lembrar do toque dos lábios dele em sua boca, se sentia arrepiada. Era como se estivesse gostando de seu maior inimigo.

Há muito a guerra havia acabado. Aang e Sokka se preparavam para ser bons guerreiros, treinando com o pai de Katara, que, desde o final da guerra, voltara para casa.

Mas... seus sentimentos a confundiam... Ela sabia onde era o local onde os exilados da tribo do fogo estavam. Zuko estava lá. Ela iria tirar esta história a limpo.

---------------------v--------------------

Quando a noite caiu na concentração de exilados do fogo, Zuko deitou-se em sua cama abobalhado.

"_Você quase a beijou! Porque foi embora?_". Sua cabeça latejava com essas questões. Sempre havia detestado a dominadora de água, mas seu coração não. Ele sentia necessidade de olhar para ela quando estavam brigando... ou o rosto dela quando ele quase a beijou. Não sabia a diferença, mas gostava dela. Gostava mesmo dela.

-------------------v---------------------

Quando a noite caiu, Katara saiu de onde estava o dia todo e foi até a concentração dos exilados. Procurou a cabana mais bonita, mais enfeitada, pois era lá que Zuko estaria.

Quando finalmente encontrou, entrou de fininho, quase voando, e o viu deitado na cama. Os cabelos compridos por cima do olho, o tórax à mostra. Ele era muito bonito... E sua cicatriz o deixava tão... misterioso...

Ela tocou devagar o ombro dele, para não assustá-lo. Mas foi impossível. Ao acordar, ele abriu os olhos num tom claramente assustado e se sentou na cama abruptamente.

- Desculpe. Não quis assustá-lo. – Katara falou, com a mão por cima da boca.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele se levantou correndo, para fechar a porta da cabana.

- Só vim saber o que foi aquilo que você fez há tarde! - ela olhou para ele, sentindo um pouco de calor (acostumada com o clima frio, aquela cabana a fazia sentir muito calor, e com a roupa que estava usando...).

- Só falei a verdade! – Ele falou sem querer. – Se você quiser jogar isso na minha cara, pode jogar! Não estou nem ai pra você! – ele tentou consertar.

- Não vou jogar na sua cara, Zuko. – ela se aproximou dele, tirando o casaco que usava, ficando apenas com a blusa por dentro da roupa felpuda e calorenta. – Quero saber o que você iria fazer ali...

- Quer mesmo saber? – ele a segurou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo, um beijo de verdade. Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer, mesmo estando com calor. Parecia que milhares de borboletas bailavam em sua barriga, e o coração teimava em querer sair pela boca. Os pés não a seguravam mais e ela teve que se segurar nele.

Zuko se separou um pouco dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Desculpe, Katara. – ele falou. Ela piscou umas duas vezes e o beijou novamente.

Ele se separou dela, e sorriu.

- Se seu irmão descobrir, Katara... Você vai estar ferrada. – ele falou, e sorriram juntos.

X

_**N/A.: Essa foi minha primeira fic de Avatar!!! Espero que tenham gostado!!!**_

_**P.S.: Não se espantem se eu fizer uma fic com outro Shipper!! Acho todos fofos!!!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley.**_


End file.
